Infinity Power Park Rangers
by WhiteInfinity3
Summary: As the forces of Darkness grow stronger and threaten to overrun the world, three teenagers are chosen to form the newest team of Power Rangers and save the world. (I added an original team before my team gets introduced. Every new chapter will be a new episode except the very first.) Anything I could change or any questions you have, PM me. Thanks!
1. Infinity Ranger Info (Will be updated)

Rangers:

1. Claire

2. Jimy

3. Hunter

Colors:

1. Red

2. Blue

3. Yellow

Weapons:

1. Sword

2. Blaster/ Sword

3. Boomerang/ Sword

Ranger Personalities:

1. Trained in self-defense by her mother and her previous teacher, Claire Hemerson is at times a struggling Ranger. She fights with honor and discipline. She often uses strategy against her opponents.

2. When Jimy Blake's assigned to aid Claire in her fight, Jimy is very diligent and is faithful to his leader and childhood friend.

3. When Hunter Clyde's assigned to help her two best friends as Power Rangers, she slowly starts to go her own way.

Ranger's Unique Abilities:

1. Telepathy, Time Travel

2. Telekinesis, Teleportation

3. Invisibility


	2. Infinity Start

Heather

"The year is 1999. The Lost Galaxy Rangers have blasted off and began their journey. About a week later, the Tyranarex take over and Earth is destroyed. Everyone has fled, except for a few. They were the Power Ranger Evolutionary, they defeated the Tyranarex, and their leader, Credos, in a year's time; but not before one of their own was poisoned.

"He seemed alright, showed no symptoms at all. By this time, everyone's back and Earth is livelier than ever. Soon, Earth was back into danger when, the boy turned on his own team. One Ranger was left, but badly injured. She trapped him down in the Shadow realm and then passed out. When she woke up in the hospital, she knew she made it, but she didn't know about the others."

3-year old Claire

"Wow. So, happened to her?"

Heather

"She just cried. She cried because everyone was gone, but also because she knew she couldn't beat the boy alone, who called himself the Darkness Ranger. She wiped everyone's memory and then went into hiding. She started a new life; always looking over her shoulder for her friend who lost himself."

Heather's eyes started to tear up and Claire put one hand on her mother's shoulder as if she understood. Heather looked into her daughter's eyes for a long, hard second as if to tell her something.

Heather

"_She probably won't know until she gets older, about the truth behind that story. But at least she understood something." _

Heather then grabbed her daughter by both shoulders and hugged her.

**13 years later…**

Claire is sitting at her desk, typing up her advice column for the newspaper, "Angel Grove Life". She looks on her desk and sees the photo of Heather she took when she was 11 years old, 3 years before the fire. Claire's mind suddenly swirled around and she was back in the burning building. Flaming support beams littered the ground, while a 14-year old Claire Hemerson was running with her mother trying to escape. Heather's foot was caught in a loose floorboard and she couldn't get it out.

Young Claire

"Mom!"

The 14-year old girl frantically tried to free her mother. She started to cough while the fire consumed every inch of the building. There was a clear walkway, from the two girl's location in the kitchen, to the door. Claire's eyes started to well up with tears and she shut them, while shaking her head, trying to get rid of the memory.

When she opened her eyes, the scene was still playing. 32-year old Heather was trying to free herself, while looking at the walkway dwindling away with every second that passed.

Young Heather

"Go."

Heather tried to usher her daughter, who wasn't concerned at all with the disappearing walkway that held her very life in its hands.

Young Claire

"No. I won't leave you here."

Young Heather

"Just go. Take this bag with you."

Heather grabbed a sack and filled it with items of remembrance. She took an item out of her bag that was covered with a handkerchief. She put the sack in her daughter's hands and quickly put the mystery item in young Claire's pocket, undetected.

Young Claire turned around to escape, but the walkway was gone. It was that one spot where the two were standing that wasn't covered with fire. The 14-year old started to feel dizzy, when she passed out. Seconds later, the door bust open and the firefighters came in and took down the blaze. One firefighter picked the 14-year old up and carried her to the hospital in his arms.

Young Claire

"Where-where am I?"

Firefighter

"At the hospital."

Carrabin

"And good thing, too. If you had been in there for much longer, you would've been dead. Much like your mother here."

Carrabin points to Heather, who is lying in a casket.

Young Claire

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no."

Young Claire gets up from the bed and rushes over to her mother to feel her pulse.

Young Claire

"No! Oh no."

She suddenly feels something poking her in her pocket. She takes it out and reveals the item that her mother gave her. She takes it out of the handkerchief and reveals a morpher.

Carrabin

"Where'd you get that?"

Young Claire

"My mother gave it to me. Why do you ask?"

Carrabin

"It's a morpher, for an Evolutionary Ranger."

The firefighter looks up, interested, but does not act.

Young Claire

"Well, what does this have to do with me?"

Carrabin

"Your mother must've been an Evolutionary Ranger, I need that morpher."

Young Claire

"What for?"

Carrabin

"Think of the possibilities. An Evolutionary Ranger, still alive. Think of what news this will bring. We'll be famous."

Young Claire

"There is no "we", I have the morpher and I will **never **give it to you or ever use it."

Carrabin

"Don't be a fool, that morpher is going to be the best thing that ever happened to me. I need it, NOW!"

Carrabin reached in for the morpher. The 14-year old pulled back.

Young Claire

"Lay off Carrabin!"

The firefighter suddenly gets up and walks over to the girl.

Firefighter

"Don't worry Miss, I'll protect you."

Young Claire

"How?"

Firefighter

"In 5, 4, 3, 2, 1."

The building is shaken and the doctor falls to the ground.

Firefighter

"Now. Use the morpher."

Young Claire

"How do I use it?"

Firefighter

"We're wasting time, let's go."

The impatient firefighter grabbed the 14-year old and started running. The two of them escape the hospital just in time to see a rhino slam into the building.

Young Claire

"What is that?!"

Young Claire noticed that the rhino appeared to be metallic. A monster jumps out of the machine and walks up to the two of them.

Monster

"Give it to me."

The monster pointed to the morpher and reached for it. Young Claire pulled the morpher back.

Young Claire

"Why is this so important to everyone?"

Monster

"Because I need it to free him."

The 14-year old pulled the morpher back again.

Young Claire

"Free who?"

Monster

"My master, now give me the morpher."

Young Claire

"What's your name?"

Monster

"Is it really that important?"

Young Claire

"Of course, I need a name for my next victim."

Monster

"So you've hurt others."

Young Claire

"No. I just said it to it, now what's your name?"

Monster

"Cerebral. Now, the morpher."

Cerebral reaches for the morpher again and Young Claire pulls away.

Cerebral

"That's it! If you won't give it to me, I'll just have to take it. Draknoids!"

A ton of less powerful robotic soldiers surrounded them.

Cerebral

"Capture the morpher."

Young Claire

"Hey."

Young Claire gets the firefighters attention.

Firefighter

"What?"

Young Claire

"Why don't you tell me your name before we die?"

Cresol

"It's Cresol, and we won't die if you just use the morpher."

The Draknoids file in and Cresol kicks a couple of them into a brick wall.

Young Claire

"But, I don't know how to use it."

Cresol

"Yes you do. It's in your blood. Just tap into the power of the morpher and kill these fools. And you better do it now if you ever want to see me again."

Claire noticed that Cresol is being dragged away by the Draknoids, when he breaks away and starts fighting again. The 14-year old watched in horror as her newfound friend is being ambushed by the Draknoids. They kicked, punched, and threw Cresol to the ground many times. Cerebral went over to him.

Cerebral

"Oh Cresol, you never quite knew when to quit. And now, you'll pay, just like the rest of the world will."

He raised a sword up to slash at Cresol.

Young Claire

"No!"

She grabbed the morpher and threw it in the air. It landed on her shoulder and she turned into a Pink Power Ranger with the initial "E" on her. She rose up a gun and aimed it at Cerebral. Cerebral then looked up at her and started backing up.

Cerebral

"No, not another one. I thought that they were all gone."

Young Claire

"Yeah, well you thought wrong. I'm an Evolutionary Power Ranger and now it's time to end you. Ready…aim…fire."

She shot a blast from the gun and when it was about to reach him, a shadowy figure suddenly appeared and threw the blast into a building.

Young Darkness Ranger

"No, I won't let him die and there's nothing you can do to stop me."

Young Claire

"And who are you?"

Young Darkness Ranger

"My name's Darkness Ranger and I nearly killed your mom in the fight that ended all of the other Rangers. Your mom was the only survivor and now she's dead. The only thing that stands between me and total annihilation of the Earth is you."

Young Claire

"You're Darkness Ranger. You don't seem so tough."

Young Darkness Ranger

"You really want to see what I can do?"

Cresol

"Claire, don't! You don't know what he's capable of. You're our only hope for life. Not just mine's or yours, but the entire world."

Young Claire

"I have to stop him."

Cresol

"Well what if he wins? Huh, he might kill you and then everything is lost. I gave up my morpher long ago. It all depends on you. You're-."

Young Darkness Ranger

"Quiet!"

Darkness Ranger shot a blast at Cresol and Young Claire ran over to Cresol, who just lies on the ground. She's demorphed by this time and she has a small look of panic in her eyes.

Young Claire

"Cresol, are you okay?"

Cresol

"For the most part. Look Claire, you need to stop Darkness Ranger. He's pure evil. Listen the-."

Young Claire

"My mom told me the story 11 years ago. What were he and my mother like as Rangers?"

Cresol

"They were excellent Rangers and even better friends. Don't tell anyone, but he and your mother were romantically involved."

Young Claire

"So if he never got poisoned by Credos, then he would've been my dad?"

Cresol

"I guess. Claire, can you put me over by that tree?"

Young Claire

"Sorry, but I need to take care of something."

Young Claire turned to Darkness Ranger, who is looking very bored.

Young Claire

"Darkness Ranger, I know about you and my mother, but how could you just turn on the girl that you loved. That's not right."

Darkness Ranger thought for a moment and then looked remorseful. The shadowy essence around him faded and he looked like he did before he was poisoned: a human.

Young Orlando

"It wasn't me. It was the darkness. I tried to fight it, but it grew too… too, Gah!"

Darkness Ranger dropped to his knees.

Young Orlando

"Claire, before I turn back into him, I want you to know I always thought of you as a daughter and I'm sorry for anything he does. Just know, it's not me and it never will be."

Young Claire

"Wait, who are you?"

Young Orlando

"Call me Orlando."

He smiles and then his eyes turn cold. Both Claire's shiver and Claire closes her eyes so hard as to not remember what happened next, but she saw as clear as day what happened; as if it was yesterday. Orlando's shadow returned. He then got up and shot a blast at Young Claire. Young Claire jumped out of the way of the blast and rolled. She morphed and held up her gun at Darkness Ranger.

Young Claire

"Orlando. Don't make me do this, but I will if I have to."

Young Darkness Ranger

"Orlando's dead, just like your mother and now it's time for you to join them."

Young Claire

"Who?"

Young Darkness Ranger

"I do."

Darkness Ranger sped over to Young Claire in a blink of an eye and held the end of the blaster that separated them. He sent a pulse through the blaster that threw Young Claire back, while also demorphing her. She looked up and started to scramble to her feet.

Young Darkness Ranger

"You see little girl. You can't beat me, your mother can't beat me, and Cresol can't beat me. So who's left to try and save the world?"

Young Claire

"I will. I'll fight you, no matter if I die in the process."

Young Claire suddenly stood up, much to Darkness Ranger's surprise.

Young Darkness Ranger

"Ooh, you're a feisty one aren't you? Listen here little girl, I can beat you and there's no use in trying to fight me. Unless you're actually ready to just hand me the morpher now."

Young Claire

"Don't you need my DNA to open the seal that **MY** mother put on you, trapping you down there?"

Young Darkness Ranger

"You're sure right I do, but once you die I'll just use a little blood sample. I stole some from your mother, but that's old. The reddest blood is the best and I can see the blood rushing into your face right now because I mentioned the only other dead person that really cared about you. I can't count Cresol because he's not dead yet. No worries, soon enough he'll die because of blood loss.

"Now, to get down to business; let me give you a little glimpse of my power and see how long it will take to kill a Ranger of your power, experience, and stature."

Darkness Ranger grabbed Young Claire's arm and threw her into the ground.

Young Darkness Ranger

"Aw, does little baby need a boo-boo? Let's see how long it'll take to get you up to full strength."

Darkness Ranger shoots a blast at Cresol and Cresol rolls, narrowly avoiding death. Darkness Ranger kept on shooting blasts at Cresol until Young Claire had enough.

Young Claire

"Hey! You want me to fight,"

Young Claire morphs suddenly and raises her blaster.

Young Claire

"Then let's fight."

The two enemies charge at each other and Young Claire suddenly drops to the ground.

Young Darkness Ranger

"Foolish girl. Like I told you before, I can beat you and now it's time to end your pitiful life, hello to Heather when you see her."

Darkness Ranger held the sword up to slash at Young Claire, but Claire suddenly saw a ray of sunlight come down and attack Darkness Ranger, giving Young Claire just enough time to get Cresol and run. Young Claire ran with Cresol still in her hands until they reached the hospital.

Cresol

"Claire."

Young Claire

"Yeah. I know that spooked me too."

Young Claire safely placed the injured man on a hospital bed.

Cresol

"I never said anything, but I guess you are starting to turn more like your mother each day. Anyway, any questions."

Young Claire

"Will he come back for me?"

Young Claire walks over to the window and looks out. She sees the little glowing ball of light attacking Darkness Ranger and she believes that she sees her mother. She smiles.

Young Claire

"_Serves you right. Now maybe you'll get what you deserve."_

Cresol

"One day, but he's trapped for a while. Until he gets to you, he's trapped and you're safe."

Young Claire

"I don't think I ever will be safe as long as I live. This experience has changed my whole point of view."

Cresol

"Then I'll teach you to be safe."

Young Claire

"What?"

Cresol

"I'll teach you how to channel the energy in the morpher. It's in your blood, but every Ranger in history needed training at one point or another. Claire, you're no exception. You know how to morph, but there's more to it than that. You in?"

Young Claire

"Yes. I'm in."

Claire smiled as she thought back to the training that she had to do.

Voice

"Claire, Claire, Claire."

Claire suddenly awoke to someone shaking her. She falls out her chair and gets back up. She sits back in her chair.

Claire

"What is it Dalia?"

Dalia

"Chase needs you in his office, ASAP."

Claire

"Well, what's the problem?"

Claire gets up from her computer and starts walking with Dalia across the room. Dalia shrugs her shoulders.

Dalia

"He wouldn't say. Let's just hope he's not firing you."

Claire

"I hope not either. I love this job. I'll tell you what happens when I come out."

Claire leaves Dalia as she gets nearer to Chase's door. Claire pauses as she gets to Chase's door and takes a deep breath.

Claire

"Yes Chase."

Chase

"Claire. Come in, come in. Have a seat."

Claire notices Chase looking out his window.

Claire

"Okay."

Claire follows hesitantly.

Claire

"_Uh-oh. Telling me to sit down, not a good sign."_

Chase

"The reason I called you in here is to say,"

Claire

"_Here it comes." _

Chase

"Go home for the day."

Claire

"The day?"

Chase

"Yeah, you're overworked. You need to rest."

Claire

"With all due respect sir, I don't think I need to-."

Chase

"Claire!"

Chase pauses and then softens his tone.

Chase

"Look, you and I both know you've been working hard these past couple days and that's great, but slow down. Take one day off, it won't kill you."

Claire

"_You don't know how wrong you are, each day could possibly be my last, but thank goodness I haven't seen Darkness since our last encounter 2 years ago."_

Claire

"Fine. I'll take the day off."

Claire walks out the room.

Claire

"Chase told me to take the day off, so I'll see you tomorrow."

Dalia

"Definitely."

Claire then walks to the elevator and takes out her phone to call her two childhood friends, Jimy and Hunter.

Jimy

"Hello."

Claire

"Hey Jimy. Is Hunter there with you?"

Jimy

"Yeah, let me just put the phone on speaker."

Hunter

"Hey Claire."

Claire

"Hey. Guess what, I got the rest of the day off."

Hunter

"Cool. But, don't you love your job?"

Claire

"I sure do, but Chase made me. I was thinking you guys could meet me in the park and we could relax. You know we haven't done that in a while."

Hunter

"Yeah. That sounds like fun. Jimy you in?"

Jimy

"You know I'm in."

Jimy gets up to go out the room.

Claire

"Great."

Claire steps out of the building into the shining sun.

Claire

"It feels like today is the day everything changes."

Claire then proceeds to the park and meets her friends there. They spend the rest of the day together. The friends separate and go home. Claire sits out on her balcony and looks up at the stars. Looking up at them, Claire starts to remember something Heather had told her when she was 8.

Young Heather

"Look up at the stars Claire. Everything you see has some place and it always has a reason for being there. If you're ever scared or confused and I'm not here, look at the stars. They'll always guide you."

Claire

"Right..."

Claire looks up at the stars again and something catches her eye. She stands up, looks through the telescope, and turns the telescope 45° northwest. A star is shining bright and Claire smiles. She suddenly lights up and is sent to the same star she was just looking at.

Woman

"Claire Hemerson."

Claire

"What do you want?"

Woman

"You have been chosen."

Claire

"For what?"

Woman

"To lead the next generation of Power Rangers."

Claire

"Against what, there's no threat."

Woman

"Oh really, remember, Darkness Ranger is still out there."

At the mention of his name, Claire shudders and thinks back to her horrifying experience with him and of her mother, who died only two years ago.

Claire

"So you want me to fight the guy that I fought before and lost to?"

Woman

"You won't fight him alone, you'll have a team. And since you already have some Ranger experience, you could guide your teammates."

Claire

"Okay, so who are my teammates?"

Two walls break down on the left and right of Claire and she sees her two friends.

Claire

"Jimy and Hunter are my partners."

Jimy

"Hey Claire."

Claire

"Okay I believe I'm a Ranger, I did it before, but-."

Hunter

"You were a Ranger before?"

Claire

"Yeah. Remember two years ago what happened to my mom? Well, after that, I got her old Evolutionary morpher, battled a monster and his master and her old teacher taught me how to use it."

Jimy

"Okay, so how are we going to morph if we don't have morphers?"

Hunter

"Yeah, how are we going to morph?"

Claire looks down at her arm to see its glowing Red.

Claire

"Infinity Power, Park Ranger!"

Claire slams her hand down on her arm and becomes immersed in a Red light. She stands in front of Jimy and Hunter in Red spandex wearing an Infinity Symbol on her chest, White boots, a sword at her side, and a trail of fire behind her.

Jimy and Hunter

Whoa!"

Woman

"Say hello to the Infinity Ranger."

Jimy

"That's awesome, can we do that?"

Woman

"Of course you can, but not right now. You need to channel the Ranger energy."

Hunter

"Hey Claire, how does it feel in there?"

Claire

"It feels familiar. Like a second home. Power down."

Claire demorphs and turns to the woman.

Claire

"This is all pretty cool, but where's our mentor?"

Woman

"You'll meet them very soon. Here."

The woman snaps her fingers and something drops into the three teens hands.

Hunter

"What's this, a laser pointer?"

Woman

"Correct, they're in the color of your Ranger forms: Claire's red, Jimy's blue, and Hunter's yellow. This is going to be how your mentor identifies you. Remember, you'll meet your mentor soon and you're fighting the Darkness Ranger. The fate of the world depends on you three."

Claire is suddenly sent back and sees the laser pointer in her hand. She spots her Evolutionary morpher on her dresser and picks it up. She looks over it and sees something engraved on it.

Claire

"H+O."

Claire sets the morpher back down on the dresser and then walks over to her desk and sits down, taking out her laptop.

Claire

"Best bet mom engraved it for Orlando. Mom's dead, but at least I know she still loves Orlando, even after all these years. And Orlando loves her."

Claire looks on the balcony and a single star is there, still shining.

Claire

"I promise you that I'll free Orlando if it's the last thing I do. For you, mom, for everyone."

**The Next Day…**

Claire, Jimy, and Hunter are walking to school.

Jimy

"Hey Claire."

Claire

"Yeah Jimy."

Claire turns to face Jimy.

Jimy

"You never told me, what happened to Darkness Ranger after you escaped?"

Claire

"He just went back down to the Shadow realm, I guess. Why do you ask?"

Jimy

"Well, I was thinking last night, he said he had your mother's blood so couldn't he just escape."

Claire

"I guess he could, but he said and I quote, 'The reddest blood is the best…'. So I don't think he'll escape until he gets my blood sample."

Hunter

"You think he might use Orlando?"

Claire

"Probably not, he said that Orlando was dead."

Hunter

"But you don't believe it, right?"

Claire

"Of course not, I know that Orlando's still in there. That's how it always is when someone is taken over. The original soul is still there, you just have to push it out."

Hunter

"But how are you going to get Orlando out, because obviously he's the key to Darkness Ranger."

Claire

"I've been thinking about that, for the past two years actually, and I think that Orlando isn't really the key. He's just a pawn, the minion, the toy."

Claire saw that her friends weren't following, but continues anyway.

Claire

"Orlando's still a Power Ranger and I think that frightens Darkness."

Claire walks on a pile of rocks arranged like steps.

Claire

"And he's the Red Ranger, too, so Darkness is just using Orlando for power. Until he gets to me that is. I don't know what he's going to do with me, but I am **not** going to find out. I have to avenge everyone that's fallen to Darkness, it's not just for me or for my mother; it's for the world and the past Rangers. Who knows, our parents might have been Rangers at one point or another."

Jimy

"You think?"

Claire

"Definitely. I mean think about it. What are the odds that the three of us became friends and I actually came from a generation of Power Rangers? Then you guys are suddenly chosen to accompany me in the fight against evil. It's strange right?"

Jimy

"Yeah, I guess it is."

The three walk up the steps to the school, when Claire stops them.

Hunter

"Why'd you stop us?"

Claire

"Take out the pointers."

Hunter

"Why?"

Claire

"What if we meet our mentor today? They might be in the school right now."

Hunter

"I doubt it."

Claire

"But it might happen, anything's possible."

Claire takes her pointer out of her pocket.

Claire

"Better safe than sorry."

The other two take out their pointers and the three walk into the school building. The three carefully maneuvered through the crowd of students and manage to find their way to their first period class.

**Four hours later…**

Claire got some lunch from the cafeteria. She then went outside with her friends and set her lunch on the table in front of her.

Claire

"I can't believe we haven't found our mentor yet."

Jimy

"Well in all fairness, that woman said we would meet our mentor soon."

Hunter

"**Very** soon."

Jimy

"Yeah, okay. But still Claire, when that woman said soon, I don't think she meant the very next day."

Claire takes the pointer out of her bag and then set it on the table, alongside her tray.

Claire

"I know, but I really thought that it meant the very next day. I mean it-. Hey!"

Claire spots a thief running away with the pointer in his hand. Claire flips over the table and sprints towards the goons.

Claire

"Give me that pointer back."

Teenage Boy

"Make me."

Claire's eyes glow Fire Red.

Claire

"Fine, I will."

Claire kicks the pointer out of his hand and it flies up in the air. The boy looks up at it and Claire kicks him to the ground. The other two boys with him grabbed one of Claire's arms and pulled.

Hunter

"Get off!"

Hunter flips over the table as well. Jimy follows and the two friends knock both boys to the ground. Hunter grabs one boy and kicks him. Jimy throws another boy to the ground and then kicks him.

The leader gets up and tries to attack Claire again. He swings and Claire ducks. She tucks the pointer in her pocket and side sweeps him. He falls to the ground. The leader then tries to get up, but Claire firmly plants her foot on the fiend, pinning him to the ground. The crowd that gathered around the fight applauds and out of the corner of Claire's eye, she sees a Draknoid**. **The Draknoids run away and Claire follows them. Jimy and Hunter start to go with Claire, when they are stopped by a woman.

Emily

"Ms. Clyde, Mr. Blake, my office now."

The two friends get to Emily's office and Emily points to someone at the desk. She types in something on the computer and a panel opens out of the wall. The three walk into the secret room and Emily stops Jimy and Hunter.

Emily

"Alright, admit it."

Jimy

"Admit what?"

Jimy starts to act stupid, along with Hunter.

Emily

"You're the Rangers."

Hunter

"What? That is not true."

Emily

"Yes it is, and Claire is the Red Ranger."

Jimy

"Alright, we are the Rangers."

Hunter

"Jimy."

Jimy

"And Claire was a Ranger once. She took up for her mother as an Evolutionary Ranger. She fought our enemy, Darkness Ranger, before but nearly died."

Emily

"Good, now that I'm up to speed, I have something to say; I'm your mentor and I was looking for the Rangers. I was going to give up when you two and Claire fought those thieves. I saw that Claire had a fire in her, a spark in her that kept her going; I saw it in her eyes. What do you think that was about?"

Jimy shrugs his shoulders.

Jimy

"Probably because Darkness nearly killed her mother and he nearly killed her as well."

Hunter

"And speaking of Claire, where is she?"

Jimy

"She went off somewhere, probably home."

Hunter

"Couldn't be, the day isn't over yet."

Jimy

"Well, where is she then?"

Emily

"Uh-oh. I think she might be in some trouble."

Emily walks over to a drawer and takes out a box. She walks back to them and opens it.

Emily

"These are your Infinity rings. With your pointers, they will enable you to morph. They're not only rings; they could turn into a bracelet, phone, or compass. Take this and get to Claire **ASAP**."

Jimy and Hunter

"Right!"

They take the rings and run out of the school. Meanwhile, Claire hides behind a brick wall and sees the Draknoids getting ready to attack a woman and her child.

Claire

"Hey!"

Claire jumps and kicks the Draknoid in the face, knocking it to the ground. The other Draknoids then surround her and Claire starts fighting. She kicks a couple Draknoids back and flips one over. Claire drop kicks a couple more and then picks up a stick and smacks one in the head. The Draknoids crowded her. They took the stick and threw her in a puddle of water.

Claire

"So you want to play do you?"

Claire takes out the Evolutionary morpher.

Claire

"Fine, then, let's play. Evolutionary Force, Go!"

Claire throws the morpher up in the air and jumps up to it. She turns into the pink Evolutionary Ranger and takes out her blaster. She shoots the Draknoids and the ground suddenly shook. A hole appears and Cerebral came out of it.

Cerebral

"Hello, Claire."

Claire

"Cerebral. It's been a while."

Cerebral

"Two years to be exact."

Claire

"I know, I just don't want be exact."

Claire shoots a blast at Cerebral and he deflects it.

Cerebral

"Don't think you're fighting me that easily, Draknoids."

Draknoids appear from the hole, ready to fight.

Cerebral

"Take care of our Ranger friend."

The Draknoids charge towards Claire.

Claire

"_And it starts again." _

She kicks a Draknoid down and then starts to attack the others. The Draknoids throw Claire to the ground again and she stays at her knees.

Cerebral

"Give up Ranger. There's no way you can win."

Claire looks up and her eyes glow Fire Red.

Claire

"Never! I'll never give up, not as a Ranger."

She stands up and picks up her blaster once again. A Draknoid charges towards her and she blasts it to the ground in an instant. The other Draknoids charge towards her and she starts fighting again.

Jimy

"Hey Claire!"

She looks towards him.

Jimy

"I think you might need this."

Jimy throws the ring and Claire catches it in her hand. She looks at the ring.

Claire

"_Infinity."_

Hunter and Jimy join Claire at her side and Claire puts the ring on.

Claire

"I see we finally got our morphers."

Hunter

"Yup."

Jimy

"And guess who our mentor is."

Hunter

"Emily Zucal, our principal."

Claire

"Really?"

Hunter nods.

Claire

"Power down!"

Claire demorphs. She puts her Evolutionary morpher in her back pocket.

Claire

"Okay then. With that situation cleared up, let's do this. Ready?"

Claire takes her pointer out. Jimy and Hunter follow.

All Rangers

"Ready! Infinity Power, Park Ranger!"

Claire takes her pointer and slams it inside the gem on her ring. Jimy and Hunter follow: Jimy slamming his in the compass and Hunter taking off her necklace and sliding her pointer across the necklace, in all of the gems. Claire drops down into Infinity mode. The Infinity plate that she's standing on picks her up and she gets in her Ranger uniform. She throws her hand at her side and a trail of fire forms her sword.

Claire

"Infinity Park, Red Ranger."

Jimy drops down into Infinity mode. The Infinity plate that he's standing on picks him up and he gets in his Ranger uniform. He uses his hands like he's playing a harp and the shape of a blaster is formed, all covered by water. He then grabs the blaster and it becomes real.

Jimy

"Infinity Park, Blue Ranger."

Hunter drops down into Infinity mode. The Infinity plate that she's standing on picks her up and she gets in her Ranger uniform. A yellow object flies around, curving at each bend until it gets to Hunter. In her hand, she holds a boomerang.

Hunter

"Infinity Park, Yellow Ranger."

All three Rangers appear back at the fight with Cerebral.

All Rangers

"Infinity Rangers!"

Darkness Ranger

"Infinity Rangers, huh. Let's see what they can do. If I'm reading their energy correctly, they can't do the tiniest bit of damage to Cerebral. Claire's the strongest out of them and compared to me, she's powerless. After all, if Claire couldn't do anything, what could these pushovers possibly do?"

Claire, Jimy, and Hunter charge at the Draknoids. Claire slashes a couple of them with her sword and kicks another. She goes back.

Claire

"Fire Eternity!"

Behind her mask, her eyes glow Fire Red. Her sword blazes fire and she slams her sword into the ground. In an instant, a wave of fire gets sent out and the Draknoids explode behind her. Jimy blasts two Draknoids.

Emily

"Jimy, you and Hunter can turn your weapons into swords."

Jimy

"Okay."

Jimy flips the blaster portion of his gun and turns it into a steel blade. He cuts up a couple Draknoids and behind his mask, his eyes glow Fire Blue.

Jimy

"Tidal Wave!"

Jimy spins his sword over his head and all of the Draknoids fall to the ground and explode. Hunter kicks a Draknoid in the head and flips the top part of her boomerang. She cuts up three Draknoids and behind her mask, her eyes glow Topaz.

Hunter

"Desert Storm!"

Hunter throws her sword and a huge amount of sand and wind comes and knocks the Draknoids down. When the Draknoids get up, the sword returns and cuts all of the Draknoids up. As Hunter turns around, the Draknoids explode. The Rangers meet up again.

Jimy

"This power is amazing!"

Claire

"I know, right. Now, let's get serious."

Claire turns to Cerebral.

Claire

"Cerebral, ready to give up or do we have to fight you?"

Cerebral

"You're feeling high and mighty, aren't you?"

Claire

"A little bit."

Cerebral

"That same cockiness will be your downfall."

He shoots a blast Claire and she deflects the attack with her sword. Jimy shoots a blast from his sword and Cerebral slams down to the ground, sending the Rangers back a few feet. Hunter charges towards Cerebral and Cerebral throws her back. Hunter gets back up and throws her sword. Cerebral catches it and slashes at her with it. Hunter falls behind the other two Rangers and is powered down.

Jimy

"Hunter!"

Jimy charges towards Cerebral, sending blasts all the way there. Cerebral deflects the blasts and Jimy slashes at him. Cerebral knees Jimy in the stomach and kicks him back. Claire then charges towards her enemy and slashes.

Cerebral

"Pitiful humans. Won't you ever learn?"

Cerebral goes to kick Claire, but she vanishes.

Cerebral

"What the-?"

Claire kicks Cerebral towards a wall. Cerebral gets up and Claire reappears.

Cerebral

"That was a lucky shot little girl. You'll never get another one like that if you tried."

Claire

"That's what you get for underestimating me. That's a weakness, you know, and a bad one at that. You might as well just crawl home now."

Cerebral

"I thought you said not to underestimate people and their abilities."

Claire

"I know. I'm just giving you an opportunity to walk out right now, like nothing ever happened."

Cerebral

"Give it up! We both know you're only doing this for your mother. But she's not here to protect you, now is she?"

Behind her mask, Claire's eyes glow Fire Red.

Claire

"Quiet Cerebral! I've had enough of you and your stupid boss. Where is he anyway, I want him to see your destruction and witness the horror of someone dying before his very eyes."

Cerebral

"He couldn't be here right now, and you're the only one dying. Your mother saved you last time, but she **won't **do it again. I'm going to make sure your life ends, right here, right now."

Claire

"Then do it already! What are you waiting for, for me to break down and cry? Well I'm not. I'm not that scared little girl anymore; it's time to fight back."

Claire slams her sword into the ground and a volcano rises. The hot magma starts to spill and Claire uses it to surround her sword. She throws the heated instrument at her enemy and he grabs the handle, unaware of the fire that's piercing through him right now.

He drops the sword like a child drops a hot cookie, his fingers burning and the smell of flesh permeating the air. The sword instantly returns to Claire.

Claire

"Fire Eternity, Infinity Boiler!"

Suddenly, the volcano erupts and meteors rain down. Claire jumps from one meteor to another, collecting more fire each time. She then jumps and transfers the fire to her sword. She slashes Cerebral through the mid-section and he holds his stomach to reduce the flow of Darkness spilling out. Hunter and Jimy get up and join Claire at her side.

Claire

"You guys know what to do now, right?"

Hunter

"Oh, yeah."

Hunter takes out her laser pointer.

Hunter

"Infinity Power, Park Ranger!"

Hunter becomes immersed in a Yellow light and stand with the others in her Ranger uniform.

Jimy

"Let's end it."

Jimy turns his blaster into the sword and so does Hunter. The three Rangers combine their swords. All Rangers eyes glow their designated colors, behind their masks: Claire's, Fire Red; Jimy's, Fire Blue; and Hunter's, Topaz.

Cerebral

"What? Not this again."

Claire

"Rangers, let's finish the job. Ready…"

Jimy

"Aim…"

All Rangers

"Fire!"

A blast comes from the weapon and it hits Cerebral. He explodes.

Hunter

"Yeah!"

Claire

"It's not over."

Jimy

"What do you mean 'it's not over'? We defeated him."

Claire

"Think. What happens after you defeat an enemy on ground, when they're your size?"

The others didn't seem to be following.

Claire

"They grow. And you need the megazords."

Cerebral

"That's right Red Ranger and now that I'm this size, there's no way on Earth that you could beat me."

He shoots a blast at the Rangers, but they jump out of the way.

Claire

"Emily, we need our zords."

Emily

"Sending the Infinity Riders now."

The Riders ride a way down towards Cerebral, when the Rangers jump in them.

Claire

"Infinity Rider Red, online."

Jimy

"Infinity Rider Blue, online."

Hunter

"Infinity Rider Yellow, online."

All Rangers

"Megazord formation."

Jimy's zord flies up and opens at the top, revealing an arm. Hunter's does the same and the other half of the two's zords combine to form the body. Claire's zord goes on top and opens, revealing a pair of eyes.

All Rangers

"Infinity megazord, online and ready."

In the cockpit, the three Rangers are holding their swords in their hands and Cerebral goes to attack them. The Rangers move over and slash at him. Cerebral deflects the attack and lifts up the ground. He throws part of it at the megazord and Claire moves her sword in a cutting position and the megazord responds in the same way.

Claire

"Infinity blaster."

The sword turns into a blaster and fires off a shot at Cerebral. Cerebral grabs the shot and throws it back. The blast hits the megazord and the megazord falls to the ground. Claire's eyes glow Fire Red behind her mask. She stands up.

Claire

"Infinity megazord, Fire Launcher Mode C. Engage."

Claire's zord separates from the others and becomes its own megazord. Her megazord then grabs the sword and throws it up in the air. The sword comes back down, heated and Claire's zord grabs it.

Claire

"Launch!"

On her command, a meteor shower rains down.

Claire

"Flame shield."

A shield comes over the two megazords and the shower attacks Cerebral. He goes on one knee.

Claire

"Let's end it."

Claire's megazord hands the sword back and creates its own, made entirely out of fire. The two zords throw both their swords at Cerebral.

Cerebral

"No, no, no!"

Cerebral explodes.

Claire

"Good job Rangers. This is the beginning of the end for Darkness Ranger."

Darkness Ranger

"We'll see Red Ranger… We'll see."

Claire, Jimy and Hunter get back to Emily.

Emily

"Nice work. Especially to you Claire, how did you get that mode; Fire Launcher Mode C?"

Claire

"I don't know. My eyes just turned and it was like I wasn't myself. Why do you ask?"

Emily

"Just wondering?"

Hunter

"But Claire was already a Ranger, couldn't the megazord just have picked up on that?"

Jimy

"Yeah. Hunter's right, couldn't it?"

Claire

"It can't be. I was a Ranger, but I never went in a megazord. So what could it be? What do you think Emily?"

Emily

"Huh? I think you should get some sleep. Even though you're Rangers that doesn't mean you could miss school. Go on, shoo, get out of here. Before you go, let's agree on something: in school, you call me Principal Zucal, but when duty calls, you can call me Emily. Now go!"

Emily pushes the three out of the room.

Emily

"_Interesting a new Ranger megazord mode and it's only the first day. Claire's powerful, I can't deny, but who knows how powerful."_

Darkness Ranger infiltrates Emily's mind.

Darkness Ranger

"_She's definitely not more powerful than me." _

Emily

"_Orlando, what are you doing here?"_

Darkness Ranger

"_Don't you __**ever**__ call me Orlando and like I said, Claire is not more powerful than me and she never will be." _

Darkness Ranger leaves Emily's mind and Emily is left staring into space.

Emily

"_There was something in his voice that reminds me of something."_

Emily remembers something from the battle.

Cerebral

'"Give it up! We both know you're only doing this for your mother. But she's not here to protect you, now is she?"

Behind her mask, Claire's eyes glow Fire Red.

Claire

"Quiet Cerebral! I've had enough of you and your stupid boss. Where is he anyway, I want him to see your destruction and witness the horror of someone dying before his very eyes."'

Emily

"_There's some connection between Claire and Darkness Ranger, but what? I don't know, but I have to find out and fast. And if what I'm thinking is correct, then life as we know it is soon going to change." _

Emily walks out of the room and shuts the door behind her.

Emily

"_Maybe… just maybe this one time I'm wrong. But instinct is telling me I'm not."_

On the way home, Claire stops her friends.

Hunter

"Why'd you stop us Claire?"

Claire

"We've been through a lot today. I mean: finding out we're Rangers, meeting our mentor, defeating our first enemy. We're a team now. And it just seems like a lot to handle."

Claire sits down on the rocks she was walking on earlier.

Jimy

"True it is a lot."

Hunter

"But if we stick together nothing can stop us. Not even Darkness Ranger. He may have possessed Orlando, but we will defeat him. Your mom's counting on you and so is the rest of the world. You can't just give up after our first fight."

Claire stands up and smiles.

Claire

"You're right. Park Infinity, Power Trinity!"

Claire sticks her hand out, waiting for the others to join. Hunter

"Really, that's our chant?"

Claire

"That's all we have for now, so are you in?"

The others pause, unsure of whether to join or not. Then reaching their decision, they smile.

Jimy and Hunter

"Park Infinity, Power Trinity!"

Claire

"Okay, all together on 3. 1…2…3!"

All Rangers

"Park Infinity, Power Trinity!"

The three break away. A wind blows around the friends.

As the forces of Darkness grow stronger and threaten to overrun the world, three teenagers are called upon to form a new team of Power Rangers.


	3. Deal With It!

Page | **24**

Infinity Park Power Rangers

Character List:

Claire Hemerson-

Jimy Blake-

Hunter Clyde-

Emily Zucal-

Heather Hemerson-

Darkness Ranger/Orlando-

Dalia Virden-

Chase Sloane-

Rezila Scout-

Incense Sloane-

Mr. Roy-

Abstract: When an innocent person gets hurt while the Rangers are fighting a Darkling, Jimy must come to terms with his anger.

Deal With It!

Claire is sitting in class, scribbling something down in her notebook and looks up at the science teacher.

Mr. Roy

"Now, class, do any of you know anything about astronomy?"

The class stared at him with blank faces.

Mr. Roy

"Huh, anyone? So you're telling me that no one in this class knows anything at all about astronomy?"

One student in the back raises her hand and Mr. Roy acknowledges her.

Mr. Roy

"Yes Incense."

Incense

"Astronomy is the study of the stars, planets and other things that are in space. The stars are the glowing balls of light that illuminate the night sky and the planets are the giant rocks that can sustain life, as long as it has the necessary ingredients."

Mr. Roy

"Incense, why are you in the back? You're one of my brightest students, yet you're in the back. Why do you think that is?"

Incense

"I don't know. I guess sometimes I just want to be one in the crowd."

Mr. Roy

"Well that's certainly an interesting way to look at it, but I al-."

Claire

"Excuse me, Mr. Roy."

Claire raises her hand.

Mr. Roy

"Yes Claire."

Claire

"Another thing about the stars is that they're always with us. Sort of like a guide. Whenever I went through something, the stars were always there. They gave me hope to look towards the future, no matter what it might be and what it might hold."

Mr. Roy

"Another interesting point of view and that leads me into my next sentence. I want you to think of a time when you were lost, defeated, at your breaking point. And I want you to tell me what saved you, what made you keep going?"

At that moment, the bell rang and the students started to leave the classroom. Claire, Jimy, and Hunter get up to leave the room.

Mr. Roy

"Claire, Incense, can you stay behind for a couple minutes?"

Claire

"I'll see you guys at lunch, okay?"

Jimy and Hunter

"O.K."

The other two friends walk out of the classroom with everyone else while Claire and Incense stayed behind. Claire and Incense look at Mr. Roy, who leans on the edge of his desk.

Mr. Roy

"You two are my best and brightest students. I want you two to get to know each other. It's a scientific fact that when people are together, they learn more; not just about each other, but about the world."

Claire

"If it's the right person."

Mr. Roy

"Exactly! I was going to assign this project later on in the year, but seeing that the budget is getting extremely low and I'm the next person to get cut, I decided to do it now. There is a special test that a science teacher could give only once a year. They must have at least 30 students, and they could stay on as long as half of the students pass. The test gets sent to the Department Of Education and everything after that was like the standardized test you took from 4th to 8th grade."

Incense

"Okay… so why did you pick us? We're only two people."

Mr. Roy

"I'll pick more people later; but Incense, you really need something to lean back on. I understand you have a thirst for scientific knowledge, but if you only work on that and nothing else, you're going to crash. Claire has a great personality that's similar to yours, so that's why I chose her for this assignment."

Mr. Roy gets up from the edge of his desk.

Mr. Roy

"Now, you two have a week to get to know each other. I want the basics: name, date of birth, parent's name, but I also want you two to really get to know each other as well. I don't want you to think of this as a science project, think of it as exploring the depths of an individual. Going into places unknown, uncharted, unheard of. Will you do it?"

Claire

"Well now that you've peaked my curiosity, I suppose I could do it."

Mr. Roy

"That's a yes from Claire, now what about you Incense."

Incense

"Okay. Mr. Roy, I'll do it. Mr. Roy, I promise we'll make you proud."

Mr. Roy

"I know you will."

The three leave the classroom and Mr. Roy locks the door. Claire and Incense go outside and get a table near the center. Claire glances over and sees her two friends.

Claire

"I've got to go, be back in a sec."

Claire gets up from the table.

Incense

"Okay."

Claire walks over to the table and Jimy and Hunter notice her.

Claire

"Mr. Roy assigned me to learn more about Incense. I can't talk now, but I'll see you afterschool okay."

Hunter

"Don't you have work at the Tribune today?"

Claire

"Not today. Chase is out sick and the Tribune's shut down because of problems in printing, so until that gets fixed I'm off work. But remember, the Tribune has a website, so I could edit my column every day."

Hunter

"Okay then, see you later."

Claire

"See ya."

Claire leaves the table and goes back over to Incense.

Claire

"Sorry, I just had to tell my friends something."

Incense

"It's okay. You have some pretty cool friends. I saw the fight you guys had with those thieves a month ago. You were really something back there."

Claire

"It was nothing. My mom used to train me in self-defense, then when she passed one of her old friends taught me a little bit more. Do you have any friends?"

Incense

"Of course I have friends. I have Mr. Roy, Ms. Emalia-."

Claire

"Not teachers, students. You know, people like us. Do you?"

Incense

"Not really, I had a couple friends but they transferred."

Claire

"So, you don't have any friends."

Incense

"Nope."

Claire

"Jimy, Hunter, and I are hanging out afterschool, you want to come?"

Incense

"How about you guys come over to my house."

Claire

"Sure. So Incense, why are you always in the back?"

Incense

"Like I said before, I just want to be one in the crowd."

Claire

"Incense, I'm not Mr. Roy, there's nothing to worry about. If you tell me, I won't tell another living soul. I promise."

Incense is hesitant and Claire senses it.

Incense

"The reason I'm in the back is because I-I…"

Claire

"It's private, isn't it?"

Incense

"Extremely."

Claire

"A family issue?"

Incense

"Yeah. I don't really want to think about it."

Incense gets up and starts walking.

Incense

"It's not like I don't trust you, it's just that it's private."

Claire

"I understand."

Incense

"You do?"

Claire

"Totally. Family is hard enough already, but if something happens to them, that's a disaster."

Jimy and Hunter are talking, when their morphers go off.

Emily

"Guys, there's a Darkling siting in town square."

Hunter

"We'll get Claire."

Jimy and Hunter go over to Claire.

Jimy

"Hey Claire. We gotta go, it's an emergency."

Claire

"What emergency?"

Jimy

"A really… important emergency. Now let's go."

Jimy grabs Claire and pulls her away.

Incense

"Hmm."

Ranger HQ…

The three come in and pull out their laser pointers.

Claire

"Ready?"

All Rangers

"Ready. Infinity Power, Park Ranger!"

The three morph and head out to the Darkling. The Darkling is blasting humans from above.

Darkling

"Ahh. I love my job. I don't want to quit and I'll never have to, so long as-."

Claire

"Hey Darkling!"

Darkling

"They don't show up. Draknoids."

The Draknoids appear and charge towards the Rangers. Claire slashes at the Draknoids and they explode behind her. The other Rangers do the same and they turn to the Darkling.

Claire

"Darkling, time to end you!"

Darkling

"You're more than welcome to try."

Jimy

"Fine then, we will."

Jimy flips down his blade and turns it into his blaster. He fires a shot off at the monster and the Darkling throws the shot back. Jimy jumps out of the way and Hunter throws her boomerang. The Darkling flies out of the way. Hunter's boomerang returns to her and behind her mask, her eyes glow Topaz.

Hunter

"Desert Storm!"

Hunter turns her boomerang into a sword and throws it at the Darkling.

Darkling

"Missed."

Hunter

"Oh, did I?"

Sand and wind comes in and knocks the Darkling to the ground. The Darkling is about to get up, when Claire keeps it at sword point.

Claire

"Stay down!"

The Darkling looks for a way to escape, when it sees Incense.

Darkling

"Why don't you tell her that?"

The Darkling shoots a blast at Incense.

Claire

"Incense!"

Claire runs towards Incense and spins her around, shielding her from the blast. Claire falls to the ground and demorphs.

Jimy and Hunter

"Claire!"

They turn to the Darkling.

Darkling

"Time to run."

It creates a Darkness Portal and disappears. Jimy and Hunter run over to Claire and Incense, who are passed out on the floor.

Jimy

"It's all my fault!"

Hunter

"It's not your fault, Jimy. Claire was protecting Incense, now just calm down. You take Incense and I'll take Claire. We'll meet back at HQ in half an hour."

Jimy

"Sounds like a plan."

The two Rangers separate, still morphed. Hunter hurries back to HQ.

Hunter

"Emily, we have a problem. Claire's passed out. I just-. It hap-."

Emily

"Calm down. Tell me what happened."

Emily pulls out a bed and places Claire on it.

Hunter

"Claire had just pinned the Darkling down and out of nowhere, the Darkling shoots something at Incense. Claire runs towards her and then she's passed out."

Emily

"Where's Jimy?"

Hunter

"He went to take Incense home. Why?"

Emily

"No reason, just stay here and care for Claire. I've got some business to attend to."

With that, Emily left HQ.

Sloane Household…

Jimy takes Incense back to her house and jumps out the window, into the garden.

Jimy

"Incense is home and safe in bed. Now to get back to HQ and help Claire."

He hears a scream and turns to see Draknoids.

Jimy

"Oh come on!"

"Jimy pulls out his morpher and contacts Hunter. She picks up in HQ.

INTERCUT telephone call

Jimy

"Hunter, Draknoids, by Incense's house, meet me there."

Hunter

"I can't, Emily told me to care for Claire… I'll be there in a half an hour."

Jimy hears another scream.

Jimy

"I can't do this alone, but then again, I can't wait. Just get here when you can."

Hunter

"Wait, Jimy you're not going to-."

Jimy

"Infinity Power, Park Ranger!"

Jimy takes out his laser pointer and morphs into the Blue Ranger. He goes in the direction of the scream.

Jimy

"Hey Draknoid!"

The Draknoid turns around.

Jimy

"Eat a face full of blaster."

Jimy shoots a couple blasts and the Draknoid falls. Jimy helps up the woman.

Jimy

"Are you okay?"

Woman

"Yeah, I'm fine."

The Draknoids crowd them.

Jimy

"Don't worry, we'll be fine. I bet you we'll be out of here in 2 minutes."

Dungeon…

Jimy and the woman are in chains hanging from the wall.

Jimy

"I guess I was wrong, we're not fine."

Jimy hears a sudden banging and suddenly, the heavy metal door slams on a few Draknoids.

Jimy

"Hunter!"

Hunter

"Jimy, I told you to wait for me. Why don't you listen?"

Jimy

"How did you get here? You should be taking care of Claire and why aren't you there?"

Hunter

"Which one should I answer first? Now hold very still."

Hunter turns her boomerang into a sword and cuts Jimy's shackles.

Jimy

"Ha ha."

Jimy rubs his wrists.

Hunter

"Rezila's taking care of her. When I came, you weren't there, but there was a gigantic hole in the center, so I figured that's where you would be."

Jimy

"Did you check on Incense?"

Hunter

"Yeah, she's just fine. A few minor headaches, but other than that, pitch perfect."

Jimy

"Good."

Hunter

"Come on, we got to go."

The three start running and are at a crossroads.

Hunter

"This way."

Hunter points to the left. She starts running in that direction, when she notices Jimy going the other way.

Hunter

"Jimy, the exit's this way."

Jimy

"I know; I'll meet up with you soon, just go."

Hunter

"Ok, see you soon."

The two Rangers go their separate ways and Jimy starts running, full force. He draws to a halt and creeps behind a rock. He sees the Darkling and turns his blaster into a sword. He runs towards the Darkling and the Darkling turns around. The Darkling sends a blast towards Jimy, and he rolls. Jimy gets up and slashes his sword at the Darkling. The Darkling jumps up and Jimy goes after him.

Above Ground…

Hunter

"Where is Jimy, he has me waiting forever."

Suddenly a hole comes up out of the ground and the Darkling comes through. Jimy follows and charges at it again. He slashes at the Darkling and cuts him on the chest. The darkling holds his chest and starts panting.

Jimy

"Hey, Darkling. Before I defeat you, what's your name?"

Clackix

"My name is Clackix and I was sent to eliminate the Rangers. It seems like one is already out of commission, now for number two."

Clackix sends a pulse through the ground, forcing Jimy to drop his sword. Jimy demorphs. Clackix goes over to Jimy and picks up the sword. He holds it over his head and grins evilly.

Clackix

"Goodbye, Blue Ranger."

Clackix slams the sword down, but Hunter's boomerang knocks the sword out of Clackix's hands.

Hunter

"You won't be getting rid of him today."

Hunter runs over to Jimy and demorphs.

Hunter

"You okay?"

She helps him up.

Jimy

"Yeah, I think."

Jimy looks at Hunter, whose hair is shining in the sunlight.

Jimy

"I'm fine, now let's take down Clackix. Ready,"

Jimy and Hunter

"Infinity Power Park Ranger!"

The two Rangers morph and then run towards Clackix. Clackix avoid Hunter's attack, but gets hit by Jimy's sword. Clackix falls to the ground and then Jimy goes over him.

Jimy

"Looks like the shoe's on the other foot, huh Clackix. Now, just like you were going to kill me, I'm going to kill you. Goodbye Clackix."

Jimy slams the sword down, but Hunter grabs Jimy's arm, which was mere inches away from Clackix.

Jimy

"Hunter, what are you doing? I was about to stop him."

Hunter

"No you weren't, you were about to kill him in cold blood. That's not what we're about."

Jimy

"Relax, it's not like I was going to kill humans after this."

Hunter

"I know, but you can't kill a Darkling out of revenge. That's not right, I won't allow you to do it that way.."

Jimy

"Okay, Hunter. Now let's take down this Darkling the right way."

Clackix

"Too late, I've got you trapped. It's over Rangers."

Clackix shoots a blast at the Rangers that sends them flying. Once they fall on the ground, Clackix picks up the two Ranger's swords.

Clackix

"Time to end it." Clackix slams the swords down.

Claire

"Fire Eternity, Infinity Boiler."

The meteors rain down and hit Clackix.

Clackix

"Red Ranger."

Jimy and Hunter

"Claire!"

Claire

"That's right guys."

Claire joins the other Rangers.

Claire

"I'm back and now it's time to get a little payback on Clackix for trying to put me under the bus."

Clackix

"Bring it on. I'm not scared of any Ranger."

Claire

"It didn't seem that way to me. You shot that blast because you were scared. You knew it was over, so you had to resort to cowardly things. But you're right, it is over Clackix. You're finished."

Claire raises her sword and slams it down. Clackix is cut in two and he starts to pour out Black ooze.

Hunter

"What's that?"

Claire

"Darkness. The same thing that was spilling out of Cerebral. It's in all of Darkness Ranger's creations."

Clackix comes back a giant.

Claire

"Rezila. We need the zords now."

Rezila

"Already on their way."

Claire and the others jump in their zords and form the Infinity megazord.

Clackix

"Like that's supposed to scare me. Bring it."

Claire

"Very well."

The megazord goes towards Clackix with its sword and Clackix grabs the end. He throws it and then blasts the Rangers. The zord falls to the ground and Jimy's eyes glow Fire Blue, He stands, clearly enraged.

Jimy

"That's it! I'm taking control."

Jimy gets up and the megazord follows. He charges towards Clackix and slashes at him. Clackix backs up.

Jimy

"Infinity blaster!"

The sword turns into a blaster and Jimy shoots a blast at Clackix, making him topple over.

Jimy

"Infinity sword!"

The blaster turns back into a sword and Jimy lifts up the sword to strike, when Hunter stops him again.

Hunter

"Jimy, wait! Think about what you're doing, you're acting out of anger. Whenever that happens people go crazy, we don't want you to be one of those people, I don't want you to. Just take a deep breath and calm down."

Jimy follows and then looks at Hunter through his visor.

Hunter

"Now you can take him out. You're calm."

Jimy lifts the sword again and slashes, only to discover that Clackix escaped.

Jimy

"Where'd he go?"

Claire

"Behind you!"

Jimy slashes behind and Clackix falls.

Jimy

"It's over Clackix. You're done for."

Clackix

"No, I can't be defeated by a Ranger."

Clackix explodes.

Claire

"Infinity Rangers, Darkness is down."

All Rangers

"Power down!"

The Rangers demorph and leave the cockpit.

Claire

"If you excuse me, I have to go. I promised that I'd hang out with Incense."

Hunter

"I'm going with you."

Jimy

"Hunter, wait. I just wanted to say, thank you. You helped me out of a dark place and brought me to the light."

Hunter

"No problem, Jimy. That's what friends are for."

Jimy

"Yeah... friends."

Sloane Household…

Claire knocks on Incense's door. Incense answers.

Claire

"Can I come in?"

Incense smiles and welcomes Claire, Jimy and Hunter inside.


	4. Ranger Watch

Page | **10**

Infinity Park Power Rangers

Character List:

Claire Hemerson-

Jimy Blake-

Hunter Clyde-

Emily Zucal-

Heather Hemerson-

Darkness Ranger/Orlando-

Dalia Virden-

Chase Sloane-

Rezila Scout-

Incense Sloane-

Mr. Roy-

Abstract: Incense begins to grow suspicious of the Rangers.

Ranger Watch

Claire, Jimy, and Hunter are walking with Incense. Claire begins to walk on the pile of rocks arranged like steps and jumps down to join the three.

Claire

"Right…"

Incense

"No, I'm serious. He could."

Hunter

"Please Incense, as if Jimy could pull it off."

Jimy

"I can do it. Remember, I've done it before."

Claire

"Yeah, when we were 10 and you hit your head. Remember?"

Jimy

"No, I don't really remember."

The four friends begin to laugh, when Incense's phone rings. She picks it up and the three's morphers go off.

Emily

"Rangers, there's trouble downtown. Go now." Claire

"We can't Emily, we're with Incense."

Emily

"Well make up an excuse and get down there! He's doing some major damage."

Incense hangs up her phone and turns back to her friends.

Hunter

"Incense, we have to go. There's a really big problem, we're sorry."

Jimy, Hunter and Claire run off, leaving Incense.

Incense

"_Why would they just run off like that? Something's going on and I intend to get to the bottom of it."_

Incense runs off after the three.

Downtown…

The threeRangers get downtown and see the Darkling. Hunter throws her boomerang and the Darkling falls.

Jimy

"Hello Darkling. Now start talking before we have to stop you."

Corscus

"My name is Corscus and you are done for."

Corscus shoots a blast at Jimy and he jumps over it. Jimy draws his sword and slashes at Corscus. Corscus moves in the opposite direction avoiding the weapon, while shooting another blast at Jimy. It hits him in the chest and he falls backward.

Hunter

"Jimy!"

Hunter flips her boomerang up and charges towards Corscus with her sword. She slashes at Corscus and he tries to shoots a blast at Hunter's chest, when she pulls her sword towards her and deflects the blast. The blast hits Corscus in the chest and he falls.

Claire

"Taking him down with his own attack, impressive."

Jimy

"Now let's finish the job."

Jimy charges towards Corscus with Claire. The three begin to slash at Corscus with their swords and Corscus backs up. He sees Incense walking around and shoots a blast at her.

Claire

"Not this time."

Claire jumps towards the blast and deflects it with her sword, sending it flying into the air. She turns towards Incense.

Claire

"Are you okay?"

Incense

"Yeah, I think so. I was just looking for my friends and then I get attacked."

Corscus

"I'm tired of this. Draknoids!"

The Draknoids appear and Claire turns away from Incense, as Jimy and Hunter begin to fight.

Claire

"I've gotta go, be back in a sec."

Claire charges towards the Draknoids and continues fighting with Jimy and Hunter.

Incense

"Hmm."

Claire kicks a Draknoid and it falls backward, causing more to topple over. Claire slashes her sword and the Draknoids surrounding her fall to the ground. Jimy shoots a blast from his sword, knocking a Draknoid to the ground. He slashes at another and runs towards a building, the other Draknoids following in pursuit. Jimy back-flips off the building and turns his sword into a blaster. He fires off several blasts and the Draknoids all fall to the ground. Hunter throws her boomerang and it swerves around several of the Draknoids. They fall to the ground and the three Rangers join in the pose they had after confronting the three thieves and face Corscus.

Incense

"I can't believe it, you guys are the Rangers."

The three Rangers turn away from Corscus, who shoots a blast at the three, knocking them to the ground. Claire's eyes glow Fire Red and she stands.

Claire

"Fire Eternity!"

Claire slams her sword down and sends out a wave of fire. Corscus jumps over it and lands on the rooftop of a building.

Corscus

"I'll be back soon Rangers and it'll all be over."

Corscus opens a Darkness Portal and walks through it. It closes and the three Rangers turn to Incense.

Incense

"I can't believe it! Claire, Jimy and Hunter are the Power Rangers! This is incredible! I actually know the Power Rangers!"

Claire

"Who's Jimy, Claire and Hunter? We don't know them and we certainly **aren't **them."

Emily

"Return to HQ, now!"

Claire

"Guys, let's go."

The Rangers jump onto a building rooftop and walk away.

Ranger HQ…

Claire, Jimy, and Hunter walk in, demorphed, to find Emily pacing around and Rezila at the computer.

Emily

"What happened? How could Incense have figured out your identities?"

Jimy

"I don't know. Luckily Claire tried to distract her."

All

"Claire!"

Emily

"What did you do?"

Claire

"I didn't do anything. All I did was stop her from getting attacked for the second time."

Emily

"Incense is jeopardizing you guys. You three need to go over there and talk her out of thinking you three are the Rangers, but go separately. We don't need to give her even more of a reason to suspect you three.

Sloane Household…

Claire knocks on Incense's door and she answers. She smiles slyly at her visitor.

Incense

"Hello Red Ranger, come in."

Claire

"I'm not the Red Ranger. I don't even have the capabilities to be the Red Ranger."

Incense

"Yes you do. I've done the math and I have evidence to prove that you're the Red Ranger."

Claire

"Then let's see it."

Claire walks inside and Incense closes the door. Jimy and Hunter are walking when their morphers go off.

Emily

"Guess whose back? You two go, let Claire do the convincing."

Jimy and Hunter

"Right."

The two race off towards Corscus.

Meanwhile…

Claire looks as several pictures are scattered all over a table. Incense

"You and the Red Ranger share a fighting style. Your eyes turned Fire Red during that fight with the teenagers. You, Jimy and Hunter held the same stances as the Rangers did after you took the thieves down as well. The Red Ranger even said, 'I've gotta go, be right back.' The same way you did. If that's not evidence, I don't know what is."

Claire

"_That is evidence and pretty good evidence too, she might've gotten me."_

Claire looks over the evidence Incense had placed on the table.

Claire

"_But I see several flaws in her plan. _Incense, remember when I said that my mother's friend trained me, well he also trained other people I addition. There was one girl that equaled me and we had the same fighting stance and everything. She could even mimic my voice if she tried. My eyes couldn't glow Fire Red even if I tried it was probably the sunlight. That puts an end to your theory of me being the Red Ranger, so are we done here because this Red Ranger thing is going to drive a wedge between us."

Incense

"Sure."

Claire

"Now if you excuse me, I've gotta go, be back in a sec."

Incense

"You just love doing that, don't you?"

Claire

"It never gets old. I'll meet you later."

Claire gets up and leaves the room. Incense walks after her friend and stops at the door.

Incense

"_Nice try Hemerson, but I'm not gullible. I know you guys are the Rangers."_

Outside the door, Claire looks for witnesses. After seeing none, she pulls out her laser pointer and slams it inside the gem on her ring.

Claire

"Infinity Power, Park Ranger!"

Claire drops down into Infinity mode. The Infinity plate that she's standing on picks her up and she gets in her Ranger uniform. She throws her hand at her side and a trail of fire forms her sword.

Claire

"Infinity Park, Red Ranger."

Claire runs away from the house.

Meanwhile…

Jimy slashes his sword "


End file.
